Slightly Tempted
by magaly05
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Soon after she fell asleep in my arms, and for some reason it just feels right. I'll hold you till the hurt is gone. Please read and review. As always the story is better than the summary


**Disclaimer: No I still do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Ok well here is a little something. Hope you guys like it. It starts off in Kagome POV then changes to Inuyasha POV, so on and so forth. **

*_Kagome_*

The wind that blows in from my slightly open window feels cold against my warm cheeks. The motor of my black cougar hums lightly as the speedometer approaches one-hundred-thirty miles per hour. I now see why he liked driving so fast, the rush of fear and uncertainty laced with pure adrenaline is so dominant that I cannot concentrate on anything else other than the feeling itself. The music is playing so loud that I can't even hear myself think, and I'm grateful.

The dark deserted road stretches out for what seems like ever, resembling a beautiful mistress promising me complete absolution. She seductively invites me to travel her smooth curves until I cannot remember my way back, and in return I will get absolute equanimity. I cannot resist her invitation, I don't even try to fight it, the temptation is far too great, and besides all I want to do is run away. Run away from myself, from everything that reminds me of him, of me, of us.

I press on the gas, and my thoughts seem to fade like city lights in my rearview mirror.

I have no idea how long I've been driving, I don't think I would have cared until I say the sing: Welcome to Sacramento, California. It's like a wake up call, or else I would have driven until I ran out of gas. I pulled into the first gas station that I saw.

I'm in the middle of rubbing my eyes, when I hear my phone vibrate in my purse. Whoa, twenty-six missed calls:

Missed Calls:

Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Sango--Sango--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Kouga--Sango--Kouga--Kouga—Miroku--Kouga--Kouga

Wow. I'm gone for a mere four hours and I get more phone calls than I have received in the last four days. Ooo lookie here, I have seven voicemails too; the only one that ever leaves me voicemails is Sango. I call my voice mail…

"_Call received from Kouga at 10:30 pm. - __**Baby, you have to let me explain, please come back baby.**__"_

"_Call received from Kouga at 11:03 pm. - __**Kagome, at least let me know where you're at, call me back.**__"_

"_Call received from Kouga at 11:58 pm. - __**Kagome, I need you too call me back right now!**__"_

"_Call received from Sango at 12:16 am. - __**Kagome, Kouga said you took off, and he doesn't know where you're at. Call me back, ok?**__"_

"_Call received from Kouga at 12:39 am. – __**Damn it. Call me back now!!**__"_

"_Call received from Sango at 1:15 am. - __**Kagome, if you're not gonna call back at least be careful, ok?**__"_

"_Call received from Miroku at 1:26 am. – __**Kaggy, Kouga is really worried, we're all worried. Call someone back, ok? It doesn't have to be me… just call someone.**__"_

I hang up the phone. Crap. Even Miroku called me, he almost never calls, cus he's not very fond of phones. Kouga must have made a huge fuss, serves him right. Ugh, I hate him.

Tears start swelling up in my eyes as I pick up the phone. I have no idea who to call, all I know is I don't want to call them; Kouga probably filled their heads with lies by now. I start to dial a phone number out of memory, almost by instinct.

After the third ring I hear the phone being picked up.

"…..-yawn- Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" My voice is barely above a whisper.

"Mhm…who's this?" His voice is groggy, damn I must have woke him up.

I clear my throat and answer his question. "Umm… it's Kagome."

"Kags?... what are you…" Silence on the line, did he hang up?

"Yasha?"

"I'm up, I'm up. Kags it's almost three in the morning… what's going on?" I guess he checked the time, 2:45 in the morning, shit why didn't I check it before I called. "Kags?" Crap I have to remember to check the time before I call people.

"Kouga cheated on me." I guess there's no other way to say it, even if I wanted to sugar coat it for my sake, there's no other way for me to say it.

"What?!" Well… he's completely awake now, I literally heard him sit up in his bed. "You wanna run that by me again? What the hell are you talking about Kags?"

"He cheated on me." I couldn't take it anymore… I broke down. "I walked in on him and Ayame, she was kissing him and he had his hands all over her."

"Ok, Kags. Calm down hunny, where are you?" The concern in his voice only makes me feel worse and I cry a little harder. "Where are you?"

"Umm… I'm in… I think Sacramento."

"Sacramento? What are you… u know what it doesn't matter. Ok…do you see a hotel anywhere close?"

I start trying to think a little clearly as I look around the near by streets. "Umm… yea I see one."

"What's the name of it hun?"

"Midnight Moon." I'm kinda confused as to why he's asking.

"Ok. Listen to me sweetie, go to that hotel, get a room and wait for me there. Don't go anywhere I should be there in about two hours."

"Ok… Wait what? No, it's ok. I'm fine, I'll drive back." I really didn't want to bother him, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to drive back until tomorrow.

"I wasn't asking you Kags, I'm telling you to stay there. I'm already getting dressed just let me grab my keys."

I don't think I like his tone, but I really don't want to be alone. "Ok. Ok. Don't get all aggressive on me."

We said our good byes and I drove over to the Midnight Moon.

Once in my room I decided that the best course of action was to take a shower and maybe get some sleep before he got there.

*****

**

*_Inuyasha__*_

I hear the phone ring, after the third ring I manage to find my cell and pick it up. Ugh I'm so tired, I can't help but yawn as I talk into the receiver.

"…..-yawn- Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" The voice on the other side is barely above a whisper, or am I just that tired?

"Mhm…who's this?" Damn I sound horrible, I can barely keep my eyes open.

I was about to ask again, when I hear a response. "Umm… it's Kagome."

"Kags?... what are you…" Wait a second, what times is it? I look into my cell phone, and squint to make out the numbers. 2:45 in the morning! What the hell? I groan its sooooooo early.

"Yasha?" I hear her voice on the phone and I remember that she is still there.

"I'm up, I'm up. Kags it's almost three in the morning… what's going on?" I have to ask, there's no way she's just calling to see what I'm doing, no not this late. "Kags?"

"Kouga cheated on me."

Well… I'm completely awake now, I literally sat up in my bed "What?!" Her voice sounds about to break, I have to ask again. I think I'm going crazy cus I thought I heard her say that good for nothing boyfriend of hers did the stupidest thing in the world. "You wanna run that by me again? What the hell are you talking about Kags?"

"He cheated on me." Her voice finally broke, and I heard her start to cry. "I walked in on him and Ayame, she was kissing him and he had his hands all over her."

I'm going to rip his heart out! I have to fight the growl that is threatening to erupt from deep inside my chest. "Ok, Kags. Calm down hunny, where are you?" It's not the time to think about what I'm going to do to that asshole. "Where are you?"

"Umm… I'm in… I think Sacramento."

"Sacramento? What are you… u know what it doesn't matter. Ok… do you see a hotel anywhere close?" Crap, she's about two hours away. Not like it matters even is she was sixteen hours away I'd still go get her.

"Umm… yea I see one."

I grab a pen and a piece of paper to jot it down. "What's the name of it hun?"

"Midnight Moon." I write it down and start getting dressed.

"Ok. Listen to me sweetie, go to that hotel, get a room and wait for me there. Don't go anywhere I should be there in about two hours." I grab some spare clothes and throw it in a gym bag, I log into memory that I need to stop by a twenty-hour store to buy some things.

"Ok… Wait what? No, it's ok. I'm fine, I'll drive back."

Ha! She acts like I'm giving her a choice. "I wasn't asking you Kags, I'm telling you to stay there. I'm already getting dressed just let me grab my keys."

"Ok. Ok. Don't get all aggressive on me." Doesn't she understand that even if I wanted to, I can't just sit here while knowing she's upset and so far away? Mark my words I'm going to make Kouga regret making her cry.

We said our good byes and I got into my car, stepped on the gas and headed over to Sacramento, to the Midnight Moon.

*****

**

*_Kagome_*

I stepped out of the restroom and dried my hair, I had to put the same clothes on but that's ok. Ugh I'm so exhausted; I just want to go to sleep. I lay in the bed. Mmm never before had a hotel bed seem so inviting. I couldn't have been asleep for more than thirty minutes when I heard a knock on the door. Ugh… the drag of getting up.

-knock, knock, knock-

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I got to the door and opened it a little bit, to find a sleepy headed hanyou holding a bag of Hershey's kisses, and a gym bag.

"So… are you gonna let me in, or are you gonna let me freeze out here."

"Oh, no. Come in." I couldn't help but smile. I didn't think anyone would care enough to drive two hours, to come make sure I was ok. I let him in.

He sat on the bed, started taking items out of the gym bag and placed them on the bed next to him. I got a little curious, ok… a lot curious, so I stepped closer.

"So… what's all that?" I had to ask cus I got tired of trying to look over his shoulder.

"These? Well let's see." He motioned me to sit in front of him, and as I take my place he keeps explaining. "These are chocolates," As he handed a kiss to me. "And I downloaded a Nickelback C.D. into my phone, since I know you love them." He said this as he started playing the song "Never gonna be alone."

_--Time is going by, so much faster that I, I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you…--_

"And this… well this is special." He handed me a small white box, scribbled on the top, in his messing handwriting, was _Open only in case of emergency._ I give him a confused look, but as I open the box I understood. My eyes begin to swell with fresh unshed tears, and I can't help but hold him. I look at the box again; inside of it neatly tucked in is a band-aid with a note above it that reads _To Help Mend a Broken Heart_. I can't believe that he remembered. See, when we were in third grade a girl that he liked called Inuyasha ugly and even though he pretended not to care, I knew it hurt him. So when I got home I went to my room and found a band-aid and put in a box with a message that read Open in case of emergency. When I gave it to him, he asked me what it was for, and I whispered "It's to mend a broken heart." I can't believe he remembered that. We have been friends for what seems like forever, from elementary school until now. I never understood why people didn't seem to like him, he has always been the sweetest person ever, and for as long as I can remember he's been looking out for me.

_--You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you till the hurt is gone.--_

We talked all night, not just about Kouga; we covered everything from dreams to goals. Until I got up from the bed.

"Ok potty break. I'll be right back." I can't help but smile, for a second I feel… happy. As I head to the bathroom, Inuyasha offered me a spare pajama bottoms and one of his shirts.

I changed and as I opened the door I heard him talking on his cell phone. "…I told you she's ok, no I'm not gonna tell you. Kouga? Keh, you can tell him to go fuck himself for all I care. When she's ready. I don't… I gotta go." –click-

"Who was that?" I'm sure it was Sango, but I want to make sure.

-sigh- "I had to let her know you were ok. She would have been worried sick."

"I know. Thank you, I couldn't have called her." It's the truth, I couldn't have made that call. "You didn't tell then where we're at?"

"No, of course not sweetie." He took me in his strong arms and I let him lead me to the bed, and I fell asleep in his arms.

*****

**

*_Inuyasha_*

I stopped by a grocery store and picked up some chocolate kisses, I can't stand them… but she loves them and every time she eats them for some reason she seems to get happy. I also picked up some other things that I know I'm going to need. In no time I'm back on the road, before I know it I'm parking in front of the hotel. I go inside and ask for Kagome's room.

-knock, knock, knock-

I hear her talking as she approaches the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." The door opens a little bit, when she realizes it's me she smiles. I love it when she smiles.

"So… are you gonna let me in, or are you gonna let me freeze out here."

"Oh, no. Come in." She smiles again and it makes the drive worth while.

She let me in and I sat on the bed, started taking items out of the gym bag and placed them on the bed next to me. I can tell she got a little curious because she stepped closer.

"So… what's all that?" I smile to myself… she's so predicable.

"These? Well let's see." I motioned me to sit in front of me, and as she takes her place I keep explaining. "These are chocolates," As I hand a kiss to her and she instantly smiles. "And I downloaded a Nickelback C.D. into my phone, since I know you love them." And I started playing the song "Never gonna be alone." Because I know it's her favorite, and because out of all the songs in the world it's the one that I would sing to her.

_--Time is going by, so much faster that I, I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you…--_

"And this… well this is special." I handed her a small white box, scribbled on the top, were the words _Open only in case of emergency, _it looks kinda messy because I had to rush_._ She gives me a confused look, but as she opens the box I know she understands. Her eyes begin to swell with fresh unshed tears, and regret starts to settle. When she hugs me and I think that maybe I didn't fuck up. She looks at the box again; inside of it is a band-aid with a note above it that reads _To Help Mend a Broken Heart_. I bet she didn't think I would remember. See, when we were in third grade there was a girl, and I really liked her. Well in the way that a little boy likes a little girl, anyway when I told her that I thought she was pretty she said I was the ugliest boy she'd ever met. I played it off, but deep inside, it struck a nerve. After school Kags came over to my house with a box with a message that read Open in case of emergency. She gave it to me, I opened it to find a band-aid inside you can imagine I was confused so I asked what it was for, and she whispered "It's to mend a broken heart." It was from then on that I knew I had to take care of her, I had always been a loner, hell even through high school but she was always there. Yea, later I had Miroku and with him came Sango, but they were never as close to me as Kags. No one ever has been.

_--You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you till the hurt is gone.--_

You have no idea how true that is.

We talked all night, not just about Kouga; we covered everything from dreams to goals. Then she got up from the bed.

"Ok potty break. I'll be right back." As she headed to the bathroom, I offered her a spare pajama bottoms and one of my white shirts.

As soon as she went into the bathroom I picked up my cell phone. I had to let either Sango or Miroku know that she was ok. Knowing Sango, she was on her way to file a missing persons report.

"Sango?"

"_Oh, thank god Inuyasha. Have you heard from Kagome?"_

"Yea, she's with me. She's ok, just a little upset but she's fine."

"_Well where is she? You have to tell me, Kouga won't stop calling he wants to know where she is."_

"I don't think she wants Kouga to know where she is. But like I told you she's ok."

"_Just tell me where she is Inu. Please?"_

"No I'm not gonna tell you."

"_Well what am I supposed to tell Kouga_?"

" Kouga? Keh, you can tell him to go fuck himself for all I care."

"_Ugh, whatever, when is she coming home?"_

"When she's ready. I don't…" I heard her step out of the bathroom. "I gotta go." –click-

"Who was that?" The look in her eyes warns me not to lie to her.

-sigh- "I had to let her know you were ok. She would have been worried sick." To my surprise she doesn't look upset.

"I know. Thank you, I couldn't have called her." She looks away. "You didn't tell then where we're at?"

"No, of course not sweetie." I can't help myself, she looks so scared and vulnerable, I took her in my arms and led her to the bed. Soon after she fell asleep in my arms, and for some reason it just feels right. I'll hold you till the hurt is gone*.

**A/N: Ok well you guys let me know if you think its any good, and if you would like me to continue it. As always please review**

***From Never gonna be alone by Nickelback**


End file.
